Peristaltic pumps are used to produce a forward movement of a liquid by means of a squeezing process. Such peristaltic pumps comprise a pump segment into which the hose is usually inserted. The pump segment is then provided with a driving device for the peristaltic squeezing process. The pump hose usually comprises connecting devices that are intended for the elements for supplying the pump with the liquid and for the recipient. The advantage of such a peristaltic pump is that substantial parts of the pump segment, particularly the driving segment, do not come into contact with the liquid to be pumped peristaltically. This is particularly advantageous in the field of biotechnology, where the liquid to be pumped should be sterile. But also in the case of contaminated liquids in the field of biotechnology or in the technology of radioactively contaminated liquids such a peristaltic pump is advantageous.
Thereby the pump hose is usually configured as a disposable part that is usually supplied in sterile condition and that does not need to be used anymore after a possible contamination.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,483 A there is known a peristaltic pump with a pump head housing of the above mentioned type. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,972 A there is known a precision pump head.
From EP 0 388 596 A1 there is known a silicone pump hose for a peristaltic pump for insertion into a peristaltic pump segment with a tubular center part and connecting parts arranged at both sides thereof for insertion or connection of the pump hose. The sealing front faces slightly protrude into the hose. At one of the front faces the hose is surrounded in the region of its connecting parts by a substantially circular sealing bulge. From DE 101 31 563 A1 there is known a hose with identical connecting parts at the two sides thereof.
In EP 1 048 848 A1 there is suggested a peristaltic pump head wherein the flange is fitted in fluid-tight manner into a recess. However, this has not been found to be advantageous in every case because thereby certain strains of the peristaltic pump can occur, which should be avoided.
On the other hand, the construction of EP 1 048 848 A1 has turned out to be very disadvantageous. Therein it is suggested that a terminal fitting, that is, a connecting part, is injection-molded onto the pump hose or attached thereto. However, this means that transitions—within the hose—cannot be avoided. However, as a part of the object of the present invention, transitions should at least be avoidable.